theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberators
* |locations = North America |status = Active|vehicles = Aircraft *ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleships *ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jets *V-25 Valkyries *Airbus Dolphin Helicopters Ground *ULC SUVs *Juggernaut armored transports *Utility Motorbikes}} For specific Liberator chapters, see the list on this article. Liberators 'are chapters of special operations teams of gifted individuals operating primarily in the United States under the unified command of the United Liberators Coalition. There are currently 78 chapters in operation throughout the United States. History During the Type-III Awakening Incident in the 1980s, organized militia groups throughout the country opposed the rise of and combated dangerous parahumans when the United States Armed Forces and homeland defense forces were spread too thin to be effective at restoring order. These militias forces, comprised of law enforcement, reserve military and ex-military, locals and armed citizens, joined forces to bring local warlords down. The Bunker was the rallying point for most of the chapters throughout the Awakening. The act of ending their reigns of terror and effectively 'liberating' the communities that they had seized control of gave these groups the nickname of 'Liberators', a term coined by the grateful communities they had saved, and a term that would quickly spread through the United States in the late 1980s as a word of hope. When the Department of Homeland Security formed to formally organize the resistance efforts and deputize the preexisting militias, the term 'Liberator' became official. 2029 2030 Organization The United Liberators Coalition under the Department of Homeland Security oversees all Liberator chapters throughout the United States, and is responsible for standardizing operations and formally authorizing and organizing missions. Size and resources Liberators chapter vary in size and location, and both aspects can seem rather arbitrary in their variation from chapter to chapter. The size, disposition and assets available to a chapter often depend on a region's specific needs: as the ULC is funded mostly by federal money, the size of a chapter is not necessarily correlated to the economic output of a given region, but on other factors such as population density, frequency of supernatural events, metahuman activity and other considerations. For example, * [[Liberators-58|'Liberators-58]], located in the Dakotas, is a small chapter with only a handful of V-25 jump jets and SUVs. About a maximum of operatives are assigned to this division. * [[Liberators-597|'Liberators-597']], located in Bozeman, Montana, is a lower mid-size chapter with several jump jets and a fleet of SUVs, with a mobile ACS-2 Aquila command jet. Ten to fifteen field operatives are assigned. * Liberators-152, located in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania is a mid-size chapter with a squadron of jump jets, a fleet of SUVs, and a mobile command jet. Twenty field operatives are assigned. * [[Liberators-830N|'Liberators-830N']]' , located in Union Falls, Wyoming', is a large chapter with a squadron of jump jets, a fleet of SUVs, a mobile command jet, and an ACS-1 Citadel-class airborne command station. Up to thirty field operatives are usually assigned. * [[Liberators-981|'Liberators-981']], located in Seattle-Tacoma, is a super chapter with a fleet of jump jets and SUVs, three command jets, and an ACS-1 Citadel. Chapters like these are always located on the coast, and have up to a hundred field operatives if not more. * Though they are not considered chapters, large scale installations like the Phoenix Complex and the Bunker have hundreds of operatives staffing them and a fleet of aircraft at their disposal. However, these are usually merely areas for staging, storage, and reallocation of resources, and fulfill an administrative function rather than actively fulfilling duties as the chapters do. Larger chapters will tend to have more advanced and modern facilities and headquarters that are much larger and more expansive, while smaller chapters will have older facilities and fewer vehicles at their disposal. Large chapters also have the luxury of being more independent and will have their own local divisions for things such as research and development, while smaller chapters are required to report to an installation such as the Bunker for their needs. Geography and jurisdiction Numbers assigned to each Coalition chapter are officially designated by the zip code of the area that they are focused on serving; if there is only one chapter within a given state, then the chapter has the zip code of the state itself. Chapters generally have an official designation and sometimes a nickname designation. For example the 'Howlers' is a chapter comprised mostly of Anthro-feralis. For example: * The North and South Dakota chapter of Liberators is known as Liberators-58, with no other Liberators in the area. It serves two states due to the low population of the region. * The two Liberator chapters in New York however, are known separately from each other as Liberators-010 and Liberators-11040 to distinguish the regional state chapter from the one that specifically serves New York City. * The Liberators-152 chapter in Pittsburgh are nicknamed ' * Two chapters in Wyoming were, in an unusual departure from convention, assigned to the same city. The two chapters were Liberators-830A and Liberators-830B, using letters to distinguish themselves from each other unlike other chapters which simply use more precise zip codes. Eventually this was undone when the chapters merged back into a single force, Liberators-830N. The United States is divided into regional sectors that cluster multiple chapters together. Divisions of individual chapters Each chapter is comprised of the following divisions. The leader of each chapter is referred to as the 'commanding officer' or 'CO', but they are informally called 'captains'. * Field Agents: Agents working out in the field, making arrests, talking to persons of interests, being deployed on missions, and engaging in tactical operations, etc. * Fire Support Team: Support officers armed with conventional weaponry and vehicles to provide support in the field. These these teams are usually called in during situations that would require more support than the simply the field team, and they generally are not dispatched to fight metahumans. * Intelligence Team: '''Gathers intelligence, conducts surveillance and research on a subject of interest. May collaborate with science teams for forensic analysis, but intelligence divisions often have their own labs and personnel in larger chapters. * '''Science, Engineering and Logistical Teams: '''Conducts authorized field tests, procurement and modification of equipment, repairing and maintenance of facilities and assets and manages finances and supplies such as provisions and ammunition. Larger chapters have dedicated Research and Development divisions as well. * '''Flight Crew: Pilots, maintains, services and manages all aircraft assets. Pilots are usually able to operate both large aircraft such as the ACS-2 Aquila and smaller aircraft such as V-25 Valkyries. Gunners and flight engineers are also part of flight crews as well. * '''Medical Team: '''Assists in healing injuries and evacuating injured operatives from dangerous zones, as well as performing critical lifesaving measures. May be deployed to assist for disaster relief operations. List of notable chapters The following is a list of chapters that have appeared or have been featured so far. * Liberators-010 (New York ) * Liberators-54 (Wisconsin "Howlers") * Liberators-58 (North Dakota) * Liberators-152 (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) * Liberators-597 (Bozeman, Montana) * Liberators-600 (West Viriginia) * Liberators-830 (Union City, Wyoming) ** Liberators-830A (defunct) ** Liberators-830B (defunct) ** Liberators-830N Liberators-981 (Seattle-Tacoma area) * Liberators-941 (San Francisco, California) * Liberators-11040 (Manhattan, New York) * Liberators-995 (Anchorage, Alaska) List of notable members Category:United Liberators Coalition